What Happened For the 68th Hunger Games
by iluvmusicsomuch
Summary: Since it was removed, I figured I might as well tell you what happened, as to not leave you hanging. VOTE ON MY PAGE AFTER YOU READ!
1. A Foreword

Hello my fellow fanfictionians. Since my story has been removed, I have been forced to reveal the facts of what happens next, so please visit the next page for that. It also discusses some other things. I am terribly, terribly sorry and I hope you're not as sad as I am. I was really planning to just finish it off! But it seems it did not allow me. Anyway, if you have any questions about the story, please PM me. THX


	2. What Really Happened

Hello my dear readers. It regrets me painfully to inform you that my story has been removed from this website. I have not kept enough from the original to start a new story. I am SO sorry about it, but the least I can do is tell you how it turned out. But I doubt I will be able to start a new SYOT. But I will do the best that I can. I should have taken precautions, I didn't. Oh well, I hope you're happy fanfiction and trolls who go around nagging people.

Anyway, regarding the pictures, I am not so sure when those will be out, whether it be a few months, or a few years. I don't know, I'll have to find a drawing style which is good for me. Perhaps when I do, then I will release them. I will tell you about it. I have tried, but its never come out right. But I will try again, and warning, I am a BAD artist. Perhaps I'll get someone else to do it... sigh.

As for the outcome of the story, there is little I can do about it besides tell you what happens next. So I believe we ended with Aria dying in the forest, after Kiy killed her. Naturally, I hope it was expected. Anyway, there was going to be another feast. A final one, and everyone had to attend, or they would be detained instantly. Anyway, at this feast, Connor and his lethal partner, who I know everyone hates finally corned poor Reyce, and naturally, he had to go. But with that, their alliance ended, and in annoyance, Connor killed the lady. Kiy returned and tried to kill him for what he did to Reyce, but failed and he had her cornered. But Aaron was passing by and stabbed him multiple times, and finally in the throat which killed him.

Bea and Abraham hardly went. They got there, and hid behind the bushes. After Kiy and Aaron cleaned up, they took what was left, not much. Kiy then realized that she was on her own. The winter came back harshly with a blizzard, and Kiy found herself caved in for a short time. Desperate, she dug herself out, while Aaron questioned the rules of the game. He then went to search for his fellow tributes, but not to kill them, no. Bea and Abraham ran to the edge of the abyss, for a trap. Both were still injured, so it took at least one and a half days.

Finally, Aaron decided to track them down, he tried following some foosteps, and was well on the way to their camp. However, it snowed that day, and the footprints were lost. Kiy got out, dehydrated and starving, the only food she had was buried in snow. Desperate, she went to search for her fellow tributes, to kill them.

Aaron had a hard time finding Bea and Abraham, but on the last day, he did. But Kiy got there first. She attacked Bea, and was surprised when Bea fought back. Knowing that in her condition, she couldn't survive without her weapons, she left, and got a whole lot of them from her district, though they weren't that good.

Aaron went to the camp, and got inside, where a seriously injured Bea and a tired Abraham were. Abraham was trying to patch up Bea's wounds, but he sadly knew that it wouldn't last long. Aaron tried to convince them to join a force, to fight against the Capitol. However, before they could answer, an arrow shot through and killed Aaron. And five seconds later Bea.

Abraham tackled Kiy to the ground, and they got into a fist fight. A rumbling came from the distance, as a giant wave came running through. Both of them resumed their fight, tripping each other as they ran . However, they were both knocked over by the wave, and both drifted away. Only one survived.  
But who it? Vote on my page, and I'll write a coming home for them.


	3. The Victor

Hey guys. I'm so sorry I'm late, but I set up a due date to take down the poll, and sadly and happily, it seems as though the victory goes over to Kiy Everblossom, the female tribute of District 11. I'm really sorry to Abe, I really loved him too, so I couldn't choose. Anyway, if Kiy's creator wants a coming home story, please tell me, and I'll write one for her. I'm sorry about the whole thing ending. If I'm going to write another, I'll try and do something a little more lightweight. This school year was the hell of hectic and stressful, and that was because I wasting so much time. I am desperate not the repeat that next year, especially since its a very difficult year to begin. Anyway, thanks for all the support, and love from luvthemusic to all!

And congrats to Kiy Everblossom, the victor of the 68th Hunger Games.

BTW, I'm fully aware where the story is, but I'm not allowed to finish it.


End file.
